ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/It Begins
Note: If you follow me on either dA or YouTube, you might be reading this again later. Hey guys! Wlecome to an other blog. So it's August 1st and with this my schedule. So here it goes! Per Month Okay, so i want to do a certain amount of stuff each month. Here's the list. *1 Episode of Omni-Legends *1-2 Episodes of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *1-2 Episodes of Ben 10: Hero's Journey *1 Episode of Reo's Ideas *1 Chapter of any of my Wattpad series *30 YouTube Videos *As much art as i can make. That's what i want to have coming out per month. It will probably come down to 1 episode of each series, but i can manage that. I'm more worried about that Chapter. The YouTube videos don't scare me much at all, aslong as i manage do get some prerecorded incase of emergencies. This plan will probably keep on going untill a season of one of the series is finished, which probably means 7 months later, or if i can't handle the schedule and drop it, or if i beat the schedule and manage to produce more. Omni-Legends I've been working on the series a lot and the 1st episode has bene planned out, i just need to write all the details. The 2nd episode needs the plan to be layed out and then written. Episode 3 could still use some ideas and Episode 4 is blank. Tho The is gonna be a Season 2 and possibly more... OL1.png OL2.png OL3.png OL4.png Ben 10: Hero's Journey It's been a few moths since the events of Omniverse. Everything has been quite peaceful. Ben recives an upgrade to the Omnitrix from azmuth for his 17th Birthday and sets out on a journey into spaces. All alone Ben travels trough space meeting new friends and facing old and New enemies. Will he return home? Will he settle down somewhere or will he wander trough space for ever?Find out for yourselves in Ben 10: Hero's Jounrey. That's the plot and that's all i will reveal (unless you're following me on twitter, cause there was a leak there :P) Wattpad series https://www.wattpad.com/user/FlameStrike96 Currently i have 2 series there that i'm not sure what to do with and i have like 3 more heading there. *Dimensions: Worlds Beyond - Is my first series there and hasn't even got chapter 1 out yet, the content on it is very little and i might be dropping it for a while *The Enhanced World of Terracae - My second series there. Set in ancient times it follows a few brave knights as the fight against the Freedom Voice. Atleast that's what happens at the start... *Deep-Freeze - A Series on it's way there. A Part of the New Heroes Franchise. It follows Andrew Ria, who escapes a lab in which he was given the powers of ice and is now hunted. 0/23 Chapters. No ideas. *Muscle - Another series from The New Heroes Franchise, this time following a Young Boy with suer strenght. Kaleb wants other to know of his powers, he wants to do good for once, but his father will do anythingto stop that from happening *Corrupted World (Working Title) - Set in more aincient times, Follows the story of Multiple heroes and villains like The Red Ninja, Dead Justice, The Black Knight, The Knight. The world is ruled by the Golden Pharoh, but Darth, ruler of the Underworld, seeks to reclaim his throne. DeviantArt http://syncmaster940.deviantart.com/ My current plan for DeviantArt is to upload as much as i can. Whne ever i have some free time to make some art i will. Not sure on what i will be making, but yeah. Probably gonna just scan in my drawings. YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq_pgOPh3_ck-qOgCEtZ_dQ On YouTube, i took a big brake during July for the reason of being sick half the month and having work the other half. But now it's august and Videos should be out daily. Within this first week, i will be trying to record 2 videos per day to get some prerecorded ones ready for emergencies. New Games ae coming to the channel aswell... Pokemon Go? If only my phone was compatible... The End Wel thanks for reading, i hope atleast some of this interested you. I hope my plan goes as planned and i manage to get out all this awesome stuff to you guys. Tace care and Goodbye ~Reo~ Keep Calm and Hail Hydra! (Wall - Blog - ) 05:47, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54